Fighting Dreamers
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Zuko and Iroh join a band of theivs. As they start to feel like they belong something real bad happends Ch2 up yoz.
1. Fear! the shadow Theifs!

**Fear! the shadow Theifs!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar yeah you know the drill. **

Zuko and his uncle walked through the deep thickness of the forest. Under the name Li, and Moshu (I don't know if that is really what it was; but that works just as well, I knew it was moo something.) and were growing tire and hungry for their lack of plant identification; and Zuko's lack of ability to fish. But out of nowhere seven people dressed in black came out of the trees, and the only female among them; held a Chinese sword to this throat.

"Get their stuff." She told all the others. They looked for a backpack or something; but they had nothing.

"They have nothing boss." The tall, fat man told her. She nodded and lowered her sword.

"Nothing?" She looked them over; her menacing emerald green eyes watching them. "They've got..nothing to offer? The boy looks fit..the old man..not so much..are you sure they've nothing?"

"No backpack; no money for that matter; nothing boss." Replied the fat one. She stopped; looked Zuko in the eye, and then back at her band of theifs.

"Let them move along. We've no need for them." They all nodded and disappeared into the tree tops; the girl stopped, looked at everyone as they disappeared into the tree-tops; and back down at them. She went back to them, reached into her shirt and pulled out a bag of gold coins. "Take care of yourselves." She then followed everyone else into the tree. They watched her until her dark figure was stolen by the green trees.

"what a nice lady." Iroh commented as they continued walking. Zuko nodded and followed; putting the money in a safe spot.

They reached the town and saw the girl from before; and a big fish butcher from before with a knife to her throat.

"Steal from me will you?" He growled. "You- You-" He called her a really bad word; and if I said it; I'd be in trouble so just go along with that.

"What is the problem here?" Iroh asked approaching the man.

"She stole a batch of fish from me. She does this every-time there is a new shipment!" The knife was slashed across her face in anger; when Zuko stepped in.

"I'm sure she's got a good reason, besides, you've got plenty of fish."

"You willing to pay off her damages? You'd be workin' for me."

"Well I don't know." The tone in his voice told the girl to run; she instantly understood and took off, Zuko and Iroh followed her close behind. Once in the forest; the fish butcher had lost sight of them and given up. She thanked them for their help.

"It was the least we could do, for the money you gave us." Iroh told her.

"I know a way to thank you. Stay here for a minute." They nodded and she walked over to a tree, and called up to them. A platform fell from nowhere; ready to carry her up. She motioned for them to come. They did and instantly; the platform rose to the tree tops above.

The theifs were surprised to see she brought the man and boy they tried to rob; but she explained what happened and all of them were greatful. Their hide out was a series of tree houses; platforms; and suspension bridges. They built an entire town out of the forest!

"Thanks for saving our boss." The big one said; he wasn't wearing a hood like before; so now he had thick brown hair and a round face. "We don't know what would happen if Sakura wasn't around to lead."

"Boss!" A young boy ran to her. "What are they doing here?"

"Their new members of our band of theifs, if they want to be." Iroh and Zuko exchanged looks and then nodded; it beat running all the time, and having no money for food or anything. Considering Zuko was horrible at foraging and fishing; while Iroh couldn't tell the difference between a poisonous plant and a tea plant. "Great. Names."

"Li, and Moshu." Zuko answered; Sakura nodded and showed them where their tree-house would be. Their house was big enough for the two of them, and had a bear-skin rug. The door was made out of bamboo and so were the window sills. Which were only like, two. "It isn't much, but It should do."

"it is wonderful; thank you. It has been a while since we've had a roof over our heads."

"Travelers?" Li nodded. Sakura took her hood off; revealing her long red hair. "Dinner will be ready soon. I could come by and get you; or you could take the third suspension bridge from the left.

"How about you come get us?" Moshu asked, she nodded.

"Alright." She left; closing the door behind her and leaving their tree house.

"She's a pretty girl." Moshu told Li, smirking.

"So?" Li pouted; looking around their new home. "She has just helped us out; thats all."

"Yes; but if you and her got married and had a baby-"

"Uncle; that is just-just-"

"Just- what?" Moshu could tell he was getting his nephew flustered; his favorite past time of being an uncle.

"Nothing!" Li snapped; looking around. "I'm just not interested in her." Moshu snickered and went on trying to figure out how to decorate the room.

"What do you think of shells Jr.?"

"What?" Li asked; his uncle was so random sometimes.

"Shells on the walls. I think it would make it look like a sea kind of thing. Any ideas?"

"I don't care. All we need is a bed, or at least some sleeping bags."

"Hmm yes..these are theifs right?" Li nodded. "Then I'm sure we can steal some."

"You stole perfume from the abi that one time." Li smirked. Moshu laughed.

"So I did!"

**

* * *

woo the end! OK; yeah, I deleted Michiko cause it was hard 'n stuff. This one should be fun cause I thought about it while I was getting a perm.**

**Zuko: (Pulls her hair and let it spring back)(Snicker) It's like millions of pig tails on your head..**

**Me: I thought so too.**

**Zuko: you cut your hair too?**

**Me: lil bit yeah. I donated it to cancer thing...**

**Zuko: Didn't Jami-san tell you to do that?**

**Me: Yeah. Good idea, they cut a rat tail offa me..**

**Zuko: Really?**

**Me: Yeah. Man, we can sure ramble.**

**Zuko: (sighs) This always happends when I'm around you..**

**Me: Aww, I love you too baby-cakes!**


	2. The life of a shadow theif

**The life of a shadow theif**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar yeah you know the drill. **

Sakura came and got them for dinner around seven. There were many other people there; other than the seven they already know. There were like, twelve or fifteen. All of them boys.

"Everyone, welcome the new members of our clan, Li and Moshi!" Sakura announced; standing in the middle of the table. Everyone clapped at Li and Moshi as they sat at the table. After Sakura got off the table and sat at the far end; and the food was placed before them. A feast fit for a king! Li and Moshi dug in as if there was no tomorrow; Sakura snickered. "You two don't eat much do you?"

"Not recently." Moshi told her between bites. She ate her food; which was ramen with chopsticks; and everyone enjoyed their food. They ate like pigs just like Li and Moshi; so they felt right at home. They weren't only doing that to make them feel as such; but because they really ate like pigs. Sakura hardly ate like a woman, she ate like a man, quick; and not caring how she looked while she ate.

"How did you come across this clan Sakura?" Moshi asked. She swollowed the last bit and started telling them.

"It was after my parents were killed a couple of years ago. I didn't have anywhere to go or any way to make money; so I met up with a few of the village kids; Tepo, Duke, and Bloodhound here were my first members. We had been friends since we were children; and they had lost their parents too. We built up this tree civilization from just one house; then, as more members from every nation- except fire, they don't need our help- have joined up with us and we all fight to get what we want, we are all one big family; considering none of us have any."

"Wow." Moshi replied; chewing on some roast duck. Sakura started eating again, before she asked about his family.

"um.." Li hesitated. "My dad is fighting in the war and my mom died when I was really little."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura told him kindly. "I'm sure you'll fit in well with us; we all have our story to tell. Tepo's father killed his mother and left him orphan; after killing himself. Duke's mother was really sick and died; and his father died in the war. Bloodhound's family was held POW and left him orphan."

"That's terrible." Moshi replied. Sakura nodded; slurping up some more ramen.

Dinner went on like that; and later; when Li and Moshi returned to their tree-house; Sakura brought in a couple of futons, blankets, and pillows.

"Good night." She told them on her way out. Li and Moshi bid her goodnight and after she left; Moshi asked him again if he finds her attractive.

"No." Li told him. Truthfully for once; he really had no interest in her, even if she was kind of pretty. "I need some air." He got out of the tree house and walked across a lot of random bridges and eventually ended up seeing Sakura leaning on a balcony; just kind of; standing there. "Mind if I join you?" She shook her head and he joined her.

"Is the tree house to your satisfaction?" He nodded. She smiled and they stood there in the awkward silence for a while. Neither one of them knowing what else to say or talk about. Li cleared his throat; and continued to stand there awkwardly. "Li, I hope you don't mind me asking; but..your eye... did the fire nation hurt you?" He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've had it for a couple of years now; It's something to get used to." She smiled and continued to look out at the moon. "Sakura; do you..not like the fire nation?" She nodded bitterly.

"I hate them. They killed my mom and dad. I love my clan and everything; and we are all our family; but my mom and dad gave me love that I couldn't get from my clan. You know?" He nodded; feeling a bit awkward for being a fire bender in a clan that hates them to no end. "Li; can I ask you something?" He nodded. "are you and Moshi feeling at home here?"

"I guess; uncle I-Moshi and I have just gotten here but I suppose. We haven't had a certain home in a while."

"Why?"

"We moved around a lot. We were in a new place every day." Sakura was quiet; and then spoke up.

"Your part of our family now. We never move; we always stay here and fight until the last man standing. So your moving around will stop if you decide to stay with us." Li blinked and then replied.

"I think we might stay. That kind of family sounds nice, my father really wasn't that good at being a father; and since my mother passed away.." Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you might want to stay. The entire clan looks out for each other; were all we've got in this world. If one of us is in trouble; another one has got their back." Li smiled; that was strange for him because he never had a reason to before; but for once, he felt like he fit in with a crowed; he didn't stick out because he was prince. Of course; they don't know that he is a fire bender at all, and that's probably why. But now; he just smiled. Before their conversation went on further; Bloodhound; a short kid with a fox-like face and brown hair ran up to her and told her what he had to say.

"Sakura; fire benders are approaching." He sniffed the air. "A lot." Sakura nodded and told Li to follow her.

"Bloodhound; you get everyone into positions; I'll be right back." Li continued to follow her. When she stopped; she went into a tree house and threw him a black ninja-outfit lik everyone else's. "Hurry up Li; your about to see our clan work with someone who has stuff to loot!" Li quickly put on the clothes she gave him and followed her to everyone else; and they all pulled their masks and hoods over their heads and grabbed Katanas from the weapon hut; Li didn't know what he was doing; but Sakura's words of everyone looking out for each other stayed with him.

"Sakura." Tepo; a skinny boy said. "Why are you letting the new guy come? Shouldn't he get training or something?" She nodded.

"Tepo; I know what I'm doing."

The fire nation soldier was in sight; they jumped out of the trees and Sakura held her Katana to his throat.

"Search." Li, and the others obeyed her commands and found money; jelly candy; blasting jelly; and a lot of water-tribe jewelry and clothing imports. They were carrying it in a cart. All the stuff was taken to the hide out and Sakura stabbed the fire benders. Which made Li nervous because he really was the prince of the fire nation; and if she did that to soldiers...

Sakura helped them take the stuff like the blasting jelly to the weapons tree house for safe-keeping; and then they put the Jelly candy away for tomorrow. They looked over the water-tribe jewelry and clothing imports; and decided that Sakura would be the only one to actually use these. They were mostly dresses; and the jewelry looked best on her. She thanked them and took the imports to her tree house; after they they all went back to thier own tree house to sleep.

Moshi was still awake; trying to figure out how to decorate the room. Li walked in and when he took off his hood; looked paler than before.

"What is the matter Zuko-?I mean Li"

"Sakura killed two fire benders. After we stole thier stuff. She hates fire benders, which is what we are!"

"Li;calm down. She never has to find out. As long as we never use our fire bending abilities while were here; she'll never suspect a thing."

"I almost called you uncle Iroh infrount of her! What if I slip up again and this time, forget to fix it before she finds out?" Li was panicking; but Moshi didn't seem to worry much about her finding out that they are part of the nation she despises.

"Calm down." Moshi told him for what seems the billionth time. "You.Will.Be.Fine" Li kept panicking; but Moshi kept telling him that it was fine. "If you befriend her; which would probably seem easy because she let you come along on that mission you were talking about earlier; which started all of this; then she won't hate you as much."

"What if she finds out I lied to her?"

"If you stop being so panicie; she won't ever find out."

"OK; good night uncle Moshi." Li told him; laying down on the futon. Which in retrospect was softer than his bed on the ship. Moshi told him goodnight and went to sleep himself; glad that he did not have to sleep on the hard, cold ground.

**

* * *

:D OK; it wouldn't let me upload the first chappie. yeah. K. I watched the episode again and its Moshi, so I changed it in this chappie.**


End file.
